A foam control agent is often essential to a paint, particularly latex emulsions, and coatings. Without the foam control agent, bubbles will form in the paint or coating. When the paint or coating is applied to the substrate, the bubbles will dry on the substrate. These dried bubbles are not aesthetically pleasing. Furthermore, a substrate with dried bubbles is not effectively covered and protected from the environment.
Many foam control agents for paints and coatings are currently available. Foam control agents typically consist of hydrophobic materials dispersed in carrier oils alcohols, water or other liquids. Hydrophobic materials are waxes or silicon dioxide. Typically, foam control agents for latex emulsions consist of a carrier (i.e. a mineral oil), and a hydrophobic material and/or a silicone.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,950, which is hereby incorporated by reference into this specification, discloses defoaming compositions comprising, as a mixture, a hydrophobized aluminum treated silicate, and a defoaming carrier. Although it is claimed that the defoamers have improved properties, experience has shown that the defoamers do not maintain their homogeneous state because the components of the defoamer settle over time. This creates defects when the paints and coatings containing the defoamers are applied to the substrate and dried.